Hakann
Hakann was one of the six Piraka. History Pre-Dark Hunters Hakann was one of the Skakdi in Zakaz to be experimented by Spiriah. He worked there as a thief. One day, a tall Dark Hunter with wings arrived at the island, and Hakann learned from him that the Makoki stones were hidden in a Toa Tower. Hakann allied with another Skakdi from the island, Vezok. While Vezok stealed the artifact Hakann would fight some Toa guarding the stone. Vezok was escaping with the artifact when he was captured by Ancient. Later Hakann was also captured by Ancient. Dark Hunters Hakann was then taken to Odina. There, he went to the arena where a match was set. Sidorak was fighting Gladiator. The steltian was defeated, and by thus, was prohibited from becaming a Dark Hunter. After that Hakann had to fight with Lariksa. During the fight Lariksa faked defeat, and when Hakann turned his back Lariksa put a dagger against his throat. The Shadowed One let him to live and join the Dark Hunters, although Hakann would always have hart towards Lariksa for defeating him. Later, Hakann joined Zaktan and three other Skakdi into rebeling against the Shadowed One. He summoned all the Dark Hunters loyal to The Shadowed One to a meeting to discuss the security plans. Then, he called the guards of the fortress and said to them that some traitors were plotting in the forests. He and the other Skakdi infiltrated the fortress, but were soon found by Darkness, who told them that The Shadowed One knew about their treachery. They were caught and punished for their failed rebellion. Hakann and the others witnessed The Shadowed One's attempt to execute Zaktan, which ended in Zaktan transforming into a mass of million of protodites. Hakann and the others were surprised, and the leader of the Dark Hunters let them live. Later, the Toa-Dark Hunter War sprung. He went to Metru Nui, where he witnessed Toa Lihkan watching Lariksa convince Toa Nidhiki to betray the other Toa. Hakann saw it as an oportunity to revenge on Lariksa for defeating him years ago. Then Lihkan and Hakann made a deal; the Toa of Fire would send a messenger to the leader of the Dark Hunters and notify him of the Dark Hunter's defeat. The Dark Hunters would then be allowed to leave the island city safely in exchange for the Makoki Stone. Lihkan agreed, and the Dark Hunters returned to Odina. There, Lariksa was punished for her failure. Piraka Hakann and other five Skakdi went to investigate Mangaia, as it had been said that Teridax had been defeated. There, he and the others found the crushed armor of Teridax. Later, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion. He accidentally used it on Vezok, creating Vezon. After that, all seven Skakdi had the same thought; steal the Mask of Life from mount Valmai. This, unknown to them, was done by Teridax, in antidermis form. Then two Mana-ko attacked them, and while Hakann and other five Piraka escaped to the surface of Mata Nui, Vezon escaped to Voya Nui in a canister of a deceassed order of Mata Nui member. When they arrived at the surface, the began to plan how they would steal the Ignika, and they came to the idea to go to Voya Nui in Toa Canisters. They used the ones that the Toa Mata left at the Kini Nui. Hakann then sent a fliying Rahi to Odina, with a message saying what were they doing for if they ever failed. After that, Avak programmed the Toa Canisters. Hakann used his heat vision powers to seal Vezok's canisters, so once they arrived, Vezok couldn't exit it. Then the six Piraka headed to the island of doom. Some time later, Hakann arrived at Voya Nui, where he was met by Balta. Hakann proclaimed to be a Toa of Fire, and Balta took him to the Matoran Village. On the way to the village, Hakann vaporized a herd of Kikanalo, saying that they were blocking his view. Once on the village, Hakann ordered the Matoran to drain the lava of the Mount Valmai and to construct a fortress. Some time later, Hakann noticed that some Matoran were growing suspicious of the Piraka. He told it ot Avak, and together they created a lava monster where both Hakann and Avak managed to defeat the beast. The two Skakdi were hailed as heroes, and the two left the scene. Hakann and Avak discussed how much more time they would have to be disguissed as Toa, and unknownly to them, two Matoran, Garan and Balta, heard them. After this Garan created the Voya Nui Resistance Team, a group of six brave Matoran. Later, Hakann sent Dezalk to get some resources in the forests. It was a trick, as the other five Piraka were waiting for the Matoran. They captured him, and tested their new weapons, the zamor launchers. The launcher contained a gas that Zaktan found on the Mangaia, called antidermis. Zaktan then fired it at Dezalk, and infected and enslaved the Matoran. Then, he sent it to call for all the Matoran of the village for a meeting. In the meeting showed up all the Matoran of Voya Nui except the Voya Nui Resistance Team. Then the Piraka appeared in the meeting with the zamor sphere charged with antidermis. Hakann helped the other Piraka to enslave the Matoran. During this event, the Toa Nuva arrived on the island. Soon, a fight between the Toa and the Piraka started. Hakann fought Gali Nuva, and defeated her with his heat vision powers and mental blasts. The other Piraka also quickly defeated the other Toa Nuva, and then, as ordered by Zaktan, they took they weapons and masks. Hakann and other four Piraka prepared to throw the Nuva into the Volcano when an eruption began, and they were forced to abandont them. Some time later, Hakann witnessed Zaktan allying with Brutaka in exchage for Antidermis. Then Hakann followed Brutaka until the former guardian of the mask of life opened a portal behind him and put his rotating sword in his throat. Hakann proposed a plan to bring Zaktan down in exchange for the antidermis vat. When the Fire Skakdi and Brutaka arrived at the Piraka stronghold, the battle had begun. Avak had caged Zaktan in a sonic emiting cage, making the protodites that composed his body go mad. Thok was to autoproclaim himself as the new leader when Brutaka entered the scene and attacked Avak and Thok. Hakann stayed behind the fight, watching. Then Reidak appeared, and realizing that Hakann was somehow behind the fight, he threw him to Avak. This caused Avak to loose concentration, allowing Zaktan to escape. The Toa Nuva and the Voya Nui resistance team arrived at that moment, but the Piraka didn't fought them, prefering the Toa to end Zaktan. But Brutaka, who still had a deal with Zaktan, knocked unconcious the Matoran and the Toa with one blow from his sword. The Piraka caged the Matoran, although Dalu escaped. Hakann and Zaktan went to capture her. They found her, and on the way back to the stronghold, Hakann and Zaktan fought brielfy, and Hakann ended up burried under a pile of rocks. After this, he had an idea to get rid of Zaktan, though he realized that he would need the help of the other Piraka to do this. He convinced Rediak, Thok and Avak, and the four worked and made a Zamor sphere with a power similar to Vezok's. Later, the Toa Inika arrived at the island, and infiltrated the Piraka Stronghold, with the intentions to destroy the antidermis vat and save the matoran. A big fight began, and the Piraka and Brutaka fought the Toa Inika. Hakann fought Jaller, and attempted to defeat him by wildly blasting him with his heat vision powers, but Jaller used his Calix to dodge the blasts. Then, Hakann fired his Absorbing Sphere, and Jaller dodged it. The Jaller realized that the Sphere wasn't meant to strike him. It hit Brutaka, and all the power was to be absorved only by Hakann when Thok came in physical contact with him. The two got Brutaka's power, and faced the rest of the group. Zaktan escaped the room, and the rest of the Piraka were soon trapped by Thok and then knocked unconcious alongside the Toa Inika by a super powered mental blast from Hakann. Then the two rouge Piraka forced Brutaka to reveal the location of the Mask of Life, and then they headed to the Green Belt. When they were there, Thok was to kill Hakann when the Fire Skakdi attacked him with his Lava Launcher, incinerating the area. Thok counter attacked with animated terrain, that attacked Hakann. In response Hakann fired lava balls, which made smoke and blocked Thok's vision. Thok used his eyebeam powers to make Hakann feel dizzy, and fell on the floor. The Hakann used his heat vision powers in a gas pocket, makin a huge explosion. This, unknown by the Piraka at the time, opened the entrance to the 777 stairs. The Toa Inika and their temporary allies, the rest of the Piraka, arrived alerted by the sounds of the explosion. Then a big fight started, and Hewkii used a special Zamor sphere crafted by the Piraka to revert the powers of the absorbing Zamor at the same time as the two super powered Piraka fired their respective powers. The zamor hit the two rouge Piraka, returning the power to Brutaka, but the eyebeams also hit the Toa, rendering everyone there unconcious. Zaktan, who hadn't participated in the fight, saw as the other Piraka awoke. He lead them to the 777 stairs, opened by an explosion created by Hakann. During their trip they remembered they life until the arrival on Voya Nui, until they arrived at the first trap, the Zone of Nightmares. Hakann was the first to enter, and hit by a Zamor sphere from Irnakk, that made Hakann's heat resistence power go wild, making his armor start to melt. He was saved when Zaktan defeated Irnakk, by making the titan realize that he didn't fear him, as he had lived a live full of horrors and he used fear as a weapon. The Piraka proceeed and then entered in a room were they were trapped into six stone cocoons. Every cocoon had a latch. The voice of a great being said that if the six released the latch at the same time all of them would live, but if one did before the others that would live and the others would die. Rediak betrayed the other Piraka, as he released the latch before the others. Although, the voice had lied, and the six Piraka fell to a room full of mutagenic water. Eventually, Vezok found an exit, and Hakann and the other swam through it, until they arrived at the Lava Chamer Gate. There, the six Piraka prepared an ambush for the Toa Inika. But when the Toa arrived, Nuparu used his earth powers to create an earthquake that knocked out of their positions. Then Kongu attempted to bring them down with a cyclone, but he destroyed the bridge. This delayed the Inika, and Hakann and the others entered at the Chamger of the Mask of Life. There, Avak trapped Vezon and Fernakk in a cage, one that even Fernakk couldn't break. The Piraka and Vezon discussed and Vezon said that they would give them the Ignika if they killed Vezok. Hakann went to kill the blue Piraka, but Vezok absorbed Hakann's mental blast powers and used them on Avak, releasing Vezon. Then, Vezon used the spear of fusion to fuse Rediak and Vezok together, creating a powerfull monster. It defeated the other four Piraka, and then Vezon defused it, knocking Vezok and Rediak unconcious. When Hakann awoke, he saw the Toa Inika held the Ignika victorious, and then the Kardas Dragon blasting the Toa Inika, making Matoro lost grip of the mask. The mask flew to the surface, and the Piraka and the Inika chased it. The mask finally fell into the sea. Hakann and the other Piraka wanted to revenge on the Inika, but they saw them with the Toa Nuva, Axonn, and a golden titan that carried an unconcious Brutaka. They decided that it was time to retreat, waiting for their time to strike. Post-Mutation Due to their encounter in the 777 staris with the Pit Mutagen, the bodies of the Piraka started to change. Hakann, as the other Piraka, had his body dissolved, with only his head and spine survivning. He also became a water breather. He lost his Zamor launcher and abandoned his Lava Launcher. Hakann and the other Piraka entered in the now flooded cord, were they found and killed a pack of Zyglak. Then they ambushed the Toa Mahri when they were evacuating the Matoran of Mahri Nui. Hakann attacked Hahli, but was knocked out by Axonn with an electrical blast. When Hakann awoke, he was imprisioned in a water tank in Daxia alongside the other Piraka. He was interrogated by the order of Mata Nui, and his current status was unknown since Daxia's destruction by Teridax. However, Hakann and the other Piraka were alive, and that the Skakdi had rescued them. When the Toa Mahri went on a mission for the Order of Mata Nui on Zakaz, they witnessed the Piraka being thrown to a tank full of Energized Protodermis along with a Zyglak, a Vortixx and a member of Krekka's species. Also a greenish cloud secretly introduced in the tank. From the tank, a new and terrible form of life began to climb out. Powers and tools Hakann has heat vision powers. He can deliver powerful elemental blasts, which devasted the mind of the enemy. He also had control over fire when near another Skakdi. He had resistance to extreme heat. All this abilities were enhanced when he stole Brutaka's power and went back to normal when it was taken off of him by Hewkii. He carried a Zamor launcher, which he used to infect the Matoran of Voya Nui and to steal Brutaka's power. He lost his Zamor launcher during his mutation. He also used a lava launcher as his main weapon. The lava launcher could launch lava spheres and channel his fire powers in one end, and release electrical shocks in the other. Quotes Category:2006 Category:Piraka Category:Skakdi Category:Fire